The present invention relates to a coupling device for conduits conveying hydrocarbon liquids and hydrocarbon vapors, particularly crankcase ventilation conduits, fuel conduits or tank ventilation conduits.
Such coupling devices are used in vehicle construction for example and serve to produce a connection between a pipe-shaped insert component provided with a circumferential locking projection and a sleeve-like coupling body. The insert component can be manufactured out of plastic or metal and be the end of a conduit or the connecting piece on a housing. The coupling body is usually made out of plastic and installed on a conduit, but can also be part of a housing.
Coupling devices of this type are characterized by an effective locking mechanism between coupling body and the insert component and are intended to constitute a sealing connection between the respective conduit members to be coupled. They have become known in many forms, wherein particular attention has been paid to functional reliability and characteristics of their manageability in terms of installation.
DE 10 2013 001 389 A1 discloses a crankcase ventilation for an internal combustion engine with a ventilation conduit which connects the crankcase of the internal combustion engine to a suction tract of the internal combustion engine, wherein the ventilation conduit has the following: a first pipe connecting piece; and a second pipe connecting piece with a receiving space into which the first pipe connecting piece, or respectively an end on the guiding-in side thereof, can be guided; wherein a second groove is formed in the receiving space, and the first pipe connecting piece has a first groove, wherein a compressible sealing ring is inserted into the first groove, which can be engaged with the second groove during the guiding of the first pipe connecting piece into the receiving space, or an extendable or respectively expandable sealing ring is inserted into the second groove, which can be engaged with the first groove during the guiding of the first pipe connecting piece into the receiving space.
In the configuration according to DE 10 2013 001 389 A1 the formation of the second groove in the receiving space of the second pipe connecting piece is very complex since this groove constitutes an undercut. During the manufacture of the second groove in the injection molding process, a complex multi-component tool is necessary for its formation.